Ending Time
by CharonKatharsis
Summary: Der finale Kampf gegen Cifer. Die Geschichte endet - in mehr als einer Hinsicht.


Von woher kamen diese Stimmen, die er immer hörte? Und wann hatte er aufgehört, sich an ihnen zu stören und sie als einen teil seines Lebens akzeptiert? Die psychoreaktiven Folgen von G.F.-Kopplungen waren ihm hinreichend erläutert worden - aber von Stimmen hatte nie jemand etwas gesagt. Wahrscheinlich hatte es auch nichts damit zu tun. G.F. bezogen ihre Kraft aus den Erinnerungen ihrer Benutzer. Aber er hatte noch alle seine Erinnerungen. Das Einzige, was ihm abhanden gekommen war, war sein Verstand. Das merkte er spätestens als ihm klar wurde, dass es ihm egal war, ob er verrückt war. Es war sein Spiel und dieses Spiel hatte er vor Zug um Zug bis zum Ende zu spielen. Es gab nichts, das ihn aufhalten würde, selbst wenn sich alle Armeen dieser Welt verbündet hätten, er war sich sicher, dass er sie mit Leichtigkeit besiegt hätte. Denn er war das Omega, dass sich dieser Welt des Alpha entgegenstellte. Von allen Verrückten, die sich auf der Welt tummelten und Menschen nannten, war er der einzige, der klar sehen konnte. Und das was er sah, war eindeutig: sein Ziel würde vielleicht in der Aufhebung der Zeit gipfeln, aber das bedeutete nur, dass das Sein in einen neuen Zustand wechseln würde. Aber nur er allein wusste, wie dieser Zustand beschaffen sein würde, denn er kannte ihn. Seine Gedanken hatten sich schon zu lange von dieser Welt verabschiedet. Er war mehr als ein Hexenritter - er war mehr, als alle anderen es jemals erfahren würden. Er war sein eigener Gott.

Squall lag auf seinem Bett und dachte nach, überlegte und kam doch zu keinem Ergebnis. Die neue Order war klar: sie mussten Cifer suchen und ausschalten. Er hatte sich offen zur Hexe bekannt und deutlich gemacht, dass er einen Kampf nicht nur akzeptieren wollte, es kam einer offenen Herausforderung gleich, wie er sich die Mächte Galbadias zunutze machte. Er war eine Gefahr, so einfach war das. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Es führte kein Weg daran vorbei. Squall legte seinen Arm über seine Augen. Cifer durfte nicht so einfach sterben, er musste zumindest noch ein einziges Mal mit ihm reden. Cifer war sein Erzfeind. Seine andere Seite. Seit ihrem gemeinsamen Anlauf bei der Seed-Prüfung hatten sie noch eine Sache offen. Etwas, das Squall nicht mehr losliess. Cifer hatte ihm versprochen, ihm eines Tages seinen Traum zu erzählen. Squall musste es wissen, musste wissen , ob auch er Teil dieses Traumes war.

Zur Unterstützung waren Squall mehrere Seeds zugeteilt worden, von allen Gardens. Sie operierten in drei Teams, je unter Leitung zweier Seeds. Squalls Team bestand aus sich selbst, Quistis und einem jungen Seed aus dem Trabia-Garden, sowie drei Seed-Anwärter. Die anderen beiden Teams kannte er nicht, er wusste nur, dass eines der Teams von Xell und das andere von Irvine Kinneas geleitet wurde, was sehr ungewöhnlich war und sicherlich in der Taktik begründet lag. Sonst wäre es wirklich sinnlos gewesen, einem Nicht-Seed ein Team zu unterstellen. Die drei Teams würden erst in letztem Moment zusammenstossen, vermutlich erst, wenn der Kampf selbst bereits begonnen hatte. Squall kannte nur seinen Part: Sein Trupp würde das Gefecht beenden, sie waren mehr Unterstützer, Xell führte den offensiven Kampf an, während Irvine scheinbar dafür sorgen sollte, dass Cifer an mehreren Fronten kämpfen musste. Aber der Direktor hatte es als am klügsten angesehen, wenn nur die Leiter mehr über den Plan wussten und selbst so wussten sie nur die wichtigsten Eckpunkte der Mission. Sollte einer von ihnen gefasst werden, so würde er selbst unter Folter den Plan nicht gefährden.

Irvine konnte sich nicht wirklich erinnern, wie er in dieses kleine Haus gekommen war, das sich im scheinbaren Nichts befand. Er erinnerte sich nur daran, dass sie überrascht worden waren, eine Kompanie der Galbadianer hatte ihnen aufgelauert. Hatten die anderen überlebt? Er sah auf und erkannte, dass er sich nicht alleine im Raum befand, ein junger blonder Mann lehnte im Türrahmen. "Irvine Kinneas... so sieht man sich wieder." Irvine schluckte. Also war er tatsächlich dem Feind in die Hände gefallen. Er schwieg beharrlich. "Ich hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass du dich freust mich zu sehen." stellte Cifer mit einem spöttischen Grinsen fest. "Aber es ist auch egal - in diesem Moment ist eine Kompanie meiner Soldaten unterwegs, um euren zweiten Trupp auszulöschen." Irvine schloss die Augen. Das waren nur Lügen, Cifer konnte den Plan nicht kennen. "Du brauchst dir allerdings keine Sorgen zu machen, Kinneas. Meine Soldaten haben Befehl einen bestimmten Seed lebend zu mir zu bringen." Er lachte ein kaltes, gefühlloses Lachen. "Du wirst Xell also wiedersehen." Xell... Irvine hoffte, dass das, was Cifer da sagte nicht stimmte - Er konnte nicht wissen, wo der Trupp sich befand. Er konnte nicht wissen, wo sich Xell aufhielt, wenn selbst er es nicht wusste. "Ihr habt bei euren ganzen kleinen Planungen einen entscheidenden Fehler gemacht. Ich lebe in der Zukunft. Ich weiß, was ihr erst noch wissen werdet." Er lächelte schmal. "Aber ich werde euch für eure Anmaßung noch strafen. Dich und den Hasenfuß. Und Squall natürlich auch." Er sah auf eine Uhr hinter Irvine. "Trupp eins sollte in zirka drei Stunden hier eintreffen, genug Zeit um noch ein wenig Spaß zu haben." Er ging ein paar Schritte auf Irvine zu, der versuchte zurück zu weichen, doch feststellen musste, dass er nicht konnte. Ein Klopfen liess Cifer herumfahren, doch sein Lächeln wurde nur breiter, als er sah, was man ihm da brachte. Über der Schulter eines der hochgewachsenen Soldaten hing leblos ein bleicher Körper, dessen helle Haut fast schon unangenehm den Kontrast zum dunklen Blut unterstrich. "ich sehe, Xell Dincht ist auch endlich angekommen." Geschockt starrte Irvine auf Xell, der nun achtlos auf den Boden befördert wurde. Bewegte er sich? Atmete er noch? Irvines Herz schien sich fast nicht zum Schlagen durchringen zu können.

_"Morgen geht's los, Irvine. Bist du schon aufgeregt?" fragte Xell ihn. Irvine nickte nur. "Natürlich. Aber es wird sicher klappen, oder?" Das Lachen, das nun erklang war hell und zuversichtlich. "Natürlich wird es klappen. Der Plan ist perfekt. Und es sind nur die Besten als Leiter ausgesucht worden." Irvine schüttelte den Kopf. "War das gerade etwa ein Selbstlob?" Xell zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste ihn verschmitzt an. "Schon mö vielleicht wollte ich auch nur dich loben? Wer weiß?" - "Lass das, Xell." lachte nun auch Irvine. "Du machst mich noch ganz verlegen." Die sanfte Berührung von Xells Hand liess ihn erschaudern. "Du gefällst mir, wenn du so verlegen guckst. Das ist richtig hübsch." Irvine senkte seinen Blick, hob ihn aber wieder, als Xell sich zu ihm vorbeugte und erst kurz vor seinem Gesicht innehielt. "Xell... lass das." sagte Irvine nun ein weiteres Mal, allerdings eher leise. Xell setzte sich auf. "Irvine... das wird ein verdammt harter Kampf, das weißt du, oder?" Irvine nickte. "Ja, das ist mir bewusst." Xell blickte in die Ferne. "Aber wenn wir fertig sind, wenn wir wieder zurück sind, dann muss ich dir etwas sagen. Etwas wichtiges." Irvine sah ihn fragend an, doch Xell machte keine Anstalten, es ihm zu verraten. "Worum geht es...?" versuchte Irvine, doch Xell hob seine Hand. "Das sage ich dir dann. Ich kann dir jetzt nur sagen, dass das meine letzte Mission als Seed sein wird." Er legte den Kopf schief und schien nachzudenken. Dann war es also...? Irvine spürte sein Herz, dass ihm fast aus der Brust sprang. Das also wollte Xell ihm sagen... nach so langer Zeit._

Die beiden Soldaten standen noch immer im Zimmer und warteten auf neue Befehle. Oder etwa nicht? Irvine hatte das Gefühl, dass die Befehle schon längst erteilt waren und er musste feststellen, dass er Recht hatte. "Ich habe den Hasenfuß natürlich nicht hierher geholt, weil ich ein Herz für solche Schwuchteln wie euch habe." sagte Cifer, in dessen Stimme etwas fast schon humoristisches mitschwang. "Aber ich dachte mir, dass ihr euch zumindest noch einmal sehen solltet. Ich habe da schon so eine Idee, wie euer Abschied unvergesslich wird." Dieses Grinsen liess Irvine abermals erschaudern. "Er wollte dir etwas sagen, nicht? Wenn ihr zurück seid von dieser Mission, aber ich sage dir jetzt etwas anderes: Ihr werdet nicht von dieser Mission zurückkehren." Er lachte und die beiden Soldaten stimmten in dieses Lachen ein. "Ich korrigiere mich: EINER von euch wird nicht zurückkehren." Cifer nickte zu Xell, der langsam erwachte. "Na, Dornröschen ist auch schon wach. Dann können wir ja jetzt weitermachen." Er sah zu den Soldaten. "Warten wir, bis unser Ehrengast richtig wach ist, dann können wir beginnen." Damit schritt er auf Irvine zu und zog ihn mit einem Ruck auf die Beine. "Hast du noch etwas, das du ihm sagen möchtest?" Irvine senkte den Blick. Was er Xell sagen wollte, das würde er hier nicht sagen. "Ich werte das als Nein." Cifer umfasste Irvines Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er auf Xell sah, der seinen Blick auf ihn gerichtet hatte, sich aber offensichtlich nicht bewegen konnte. Cifer lächelte und murmelte dann etwas. Irvine fühlte, dass etwas anders war. "Stumm ist doch ein wundervoller Zauberspruch." merkte Cifer trocken an. "Auch wenn es schade ist, dass ich dich so nicht schreien hören kann. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht später?" Unsanft drückte er Irvine, der sich entgegen aller seiner Wünsche nicht wehren konnte, gegen die Wand. Cifer bemerkte den Blick und lachte leise. "Ich kenne mehr Magie, als alle anderen. Die Hexe hat mir die Macht verliehen, damit ich allen ihren Feinden überlegen bin." Irvine sah tief in Cifers Augen, die einen irren Glanz hatten. "Es gibt ein einfaches Mittel, einen Willen zu brechen. Und es gibt ein anderes, das zwar länger dauert, aber dafür so viel mehr Spaß macht." Und schlagartig wurde Irvine klar, was genau Cifer meinte.

Squall konnte es kaum glauben. Sie waren im letzten Moment von der geplanten Route abgekommen. Am liebsten hätte er diesem Trabia-Typen die Gunblade quer in gewisse Körperöffnungen gesteckt. Es hing alles von ihnen ab - und sie irrten durch die Wälder auf der Suche nach dem Schlachtfeld. Mittlerweile dürften bereits die offenen Kämpfe begonnen haben, man benötigte ihre Hilfe. "Squall, wir sind in etwa zehn Minuten vor Ort." klärte ihn Quistis auf. Squall nickte. Etwa zehn Minuten... hoffentlich kamen sie noch rechtzeitig an.

Es war unerträglich für Irvine. Er konnte nichts tun als zuzusehen, wie diese zwei Soldaten sich an Xell zu schaffen machten. Xell sah nicht zu ihm, er hielt seinen Blick gesenkt und Irvine war sich sicher, dass er weinte. Warum machte Cifer das? Warum quälte er ihn so? Cifer lachte. "Wenn du auch nur eine Sekunde wegsiehst, werde ich ihn auf der Stelle umbringen." Irvine schluckte und hielt seinen Blick auf Xell gerichtet, ihm war übel. Warum? Warum tat er das? Und weshalb schaffte er es nicht einfach durch das Ganze durch zu sehen? Aber diese Gnade wurde ihm nicht zuteil , er sah alles mehr als scharf und hört diese Laute, das Keuchen der beiden Soldaten und dazwischen hatte er manchmal das Gefühl, ein leises Wimmern von Xell zu hören. Seine Beine waren zu schwach ihn zu tragen, doch er fürchtete, dass er auch nur eine Sekunde den Blick abwenden würde und damit Xells Schicksal besiegelte. Er reagierte nicht, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Cifer ihn auszog, es bereitete ihm schon fast körperliche Schmerzen überhaupt zu stehen, geschweige denn dass er etwas hätte unternehmen können. Sie waren komplett in Cifers Gewalt - und genau das würde Cifer vollends ausleben, das war ihm klar. Cifer stiess ihn auf den Boden und kniete sich hinter ihn, nahm ihn ohne einen Moment zu zögern in Besitz. Er hatte gehofft, nicht schwach zu werden, doch er konnte nichts gegen die Tränen tun, die stumm seine Wangen herabrannen, während ihm jeder Laut verwehrt blieb, der diese Schmerzen auch nur im geringsten gemildert hätte. Aber er war dankbar, dass die Tränen zumindest seinen Blick verschleierten und ihm so einen kleinen Rückhalt gaben. In seinen Gedanken hallte nur ein Wort: Warum? Die beiden Soldaten liessen von Xell ab, der wie eine weggeworfene Puppe auf dem Boden liegen blieb, so, als hätte man ihm jedes Leben entzogen. Cifer lachte, als er das sah, dann wandte er sich an die beiden Soldaten. "Ihr könnt gehen." Die beiden gehorchten sofort. Es machte auch keinen Unterschied, weder Xell noch Irvine konnten irgendetwas tun. Die Schmerzen in ihm wurden immer stärker.

Squall hielt seine Gruppe zurück, als sie am Schlachtplatz ankamen, denn es war ruhig - zu ruhig. Und dann sah er sie: Galbadianer, es schienen ein paar Hundertschaften zu sein und sie warteten. Wie hatten die Galbadianer den Plan herausgefunden? "Rückzug." bestimmte er, sehr zur Verwunderung seines Teams. "Warum?" fragte Quistis, aber Squall schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Wir können hier nichts ausrichten." Er dachte angestrengt nach. Was sollten sie jetzt tun? Wenn die anderen Teams hier angekommen waren, dann hätten auch sie keine Chance gehabt, selbst wenn alle Teams zusammen gewesen wären... aber er hatte Cifer nirgends gesehen. Das hieß, dass er irgendwo anders sein musste und wie Squall ihn kannte war das in der Nähe, denn Cifer hasste es zu warten. Er kannte diese Gegend doch von einigen Übungen her. Es kam ihm eine Idee... aber sie würden sich sehr beeilen müssen, denn wenn das, was er fürchtete stimmte, dann hatten sie nur noch wenige Minuten, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

Cifer machte immer härter, Irvine hatte das Gefühl, dass er innerlich zerriss. Er konnte nicht schreien, er konnte nicht einmal wirklich weinen, das einzige, was er hatte, waren diese Tränen. Cifers Hand war eiskalt, selbst in solch einem Moment, schoss es Irvine durch den Kopf, als Cifer ihm über den Nacken strich, nur um einen Sekunde später seinen Zopf zu umfassen und ihn daran nach hinten zu reissen. Er konnte nicht anders, der Schmerz war zu stark, er schrie, ohne dass ein Ton über seine Lippen kam. Und dann riss er seine Augen wieder auf. Cifer hatte etwas gesagt. Nur ein einziges Wort. Mit Entsetzen sah Irvine, wie das Licht aus Xells Augen wich, einen Sekundenbruchteil schien es ihm, als sähe er ihn doppelt, dann war das Trugbild verschwunden. "Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass du ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen sollst. Nicht eine Sekunde." lachte Cifer. Irvine wurde schwarz vor Augen. Er war Schuld... Xell war tot und er war Schuld. Doch zumindest verlor er sein Bewusstsein. Xell... dachte er. Vergib mir. Kurz bevor seine Gedanken endeten hörte er diese Stimme. "Ich liebe dich, Irvine." Xell... er würde es ihm nie sagen können. Es war vorbei.

Das Blut an der Klinge leuchtete rot im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. "W-wie...?" Die Frage stand im Raum, aber keiner beantwortete sie. Er überwand das ungläubige und lachte, lachte laut und unverkennbar wahnsinnig. Wie hatte das passieren können? "Squall...". Der Angesprochene schwieg und sah ihn nur durchdringend an. Cifer verstand. "Es ist egal..." bemerkte er trocken. "Ich werde es dir nicht sagen, Squall... niemals." Das Lachen klang dumpfer, als sich die Lungen langsam mit Blut füllten, weder Cifer noch Squall machten Anstalten die Klinge auf Cifers Brust zu entfernen. "Dein Traum..." sagte Squall leise, doch Cifer hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. "Ich kann nicht sterben..." Es war nur ein Röcheln. "Ich bin... ewig."

_Es war immer mein Traum, dass du mein Leben beendest. Ich spüre, dass meine Gedanken immer wirrer werden, zerstörerischer. Halte mich auf, bevor es zu spät ist. Nur du kannst es, Squall. Ich bin kein Mensch mehr, aber ich habe keine Kraft es selbst zu beenden. Vielleicht finde ich Vergebung und darf dich irgendwann wiedersehen...? Wie es auch immer sein wird... wenn ich von deiner Hand den Tod finde, dann werde ich mit Freuden sterben.... Bitte vergiss mich nicht... in deinen Gedanken werde ich ewig leben..._


End file.
